Golden Land Revolution: SoulRaining Sky
by 3DiamondDimensionDeviant
Summary: The Writer, creator of the most powerful being in All Known Existence, creates a sexualized world for his creations as an experiment to see how they'd react. WARNING: CONTAINS HIGH DOSES OF SQUICK! USE AS DIRECTED.
1. Christy and Kim Discover Love

Chapter 1

Inside a white room, was nothing but a man in a dark tweed suit with white hair and dark glasses; that man is me: The Writer. I created Zander T. Sanchez, as well as his family, friends, and every major event in his entire life and everything that ever will be until the end of All Known Existence. You might think me as a god, or some divine force, but I'm just a man; a normal, human man. As most human men, I am weak, and I enjoy sexual depravity in any and all forms. Although I adore my creations and value them and everything about them and their lives so much more than I value I own lives, my mind has wandered into the darkest depths of the unspeakable and I find myself contemplating, more and more frequently asking what my creations could react with one another more intimately (Fanime Porn). Today, I'll answer that—and, without further ado, I present the sexual experiences of my magnum opus…

Kim Olivers slept soundlessly in her bed when suddenly she heard someone enter. She looked around in the dark and, much to her shock and confusion, saw Christy. Christy's black wings retracted into her back, as she crept over to Kim's bed, and sat down. It was at this point, in the dim illumination of the moonlight, that Kim realized that Christy was wearing nothing but a lacey white bra and panties. Christy's beautiful long, fluffy brown hair trailed down her back, which was always what Kim thought Nick was so attracted to about her. Kim always thought that Christy had noticeable breasts for an 11-year-old, but never saw them this close to her.

"What are you doing," Kim whispered. "It's, like, midnight. Or is it? I can't remember how it works with time in the Omniverse, but I need to sleep." Christy looked out at the large continent-like mass of land that the Sanchez castle observed over. Finally, Christy looked into Kim's shining blue eyes.

"Kim," she asked. "Have you ever been with another girl before?" Kim was a bit taken by the question, but shook her head. "Do you want to?" Christy took off the tight lacey white bra, and fully revealed her beautiful breasts before Kim's eyes. Kim made a small sound in the back of her throat before nodding absently. Christy pulled the blanket off Kim's bed, and lifted off her nightgown, revealing nothing but a pair of pink satin panties and her, compared to Christy, small breasts. Kim turned bright scarlet red, as Christy put her tongue into Kim's mouth, ravaging her in ways Kim could only dream Nick would. The girls, all the while, made soft small moaning sounds into each other's mouths, before Kim came to her senses and pushed Christy away.

"What," she asked. "You can't just act like you weren't enjoying it. I saw the look in your eyes."

"We both have boyfriends, Christy," she reminded her and, indirectly, herself.

"You want to ask them to join," Christy asked, half-confused/half-aroused. Kim shook her head violently. "If you don't want them to join, they'll probably just watch or something. You know how boys are, at least I do anyway."

"Christy," Kim said, trying to find the right words before sighing in frustration after coming up blank. "I don't know if this is right." Christy rolled her eyes irritably, reminded of Dawn's near-bipolar fixation for her long-time best friend John before they finally started dating, which even then nauseated Christy.

"Are you talking about that whole 'purity-virgin-holier-than-thou' bullshit, or the 'I'm-questioning-my-sexuality-and-this-feels-dirty-somehow' bullshit," Christy asked. Kim dazed off, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of her blonde hair with her finger in thought. "It's nothing serious, Kim. We're just messing around. Remember when Zander transformed himself into a woman for that weird sex experiment?" Both girls shuddered unnervingly, remembering the events that had transpired. Kim finally sighed, and lie down across the bed, completely motionless and allowing Christy to do as she pleased with her. Christy smiled a bit as she lie down across Kim, and licked gently at the girl's breasts. Kim quivered, turning red again as she silently moaned to herself. Christy took her other hand and gently caressed Kim's frail slim body, still licking and sucking on Kim's breasts. Kim moaned slightly, guiding her hand down Christy's back; she quickly realized what Kim was contemplating, and ceased what she was doing. She pulled off Kim's panties, as well as her own, and stuck her tight smooth ass in Kim's face as she kissed her tight, long-forgotten virgin pussy. Nick, despite loving Kim more than he ever loved any other girl and being insatiably horny, could never work up the courage to get to Fourth Base with his own girlfriend, and feeling Christy's tongue stroking her pink inner walls made Kim almost feel like orgasming at that very moment. Instead, she busied herself with gingerly tending to Christy's tight pussy while reaching a finger into Christy's tight ass. The girls moaned into each other's thighs as Kim succumbed and fully submitted to Christy's expert tongue. Kim, in order to keep up, began to increase in speed as she lapped at Christy's magnificent vagina.

"Y'know," Christy said. "For someone who's never been with a girl before, you're really, really good. You're even better than Dennis." Kim felt Christy's tongue drive deep into her pussy as Christy finally creamed after Kim licked at her clit. Kim began feeling an orgasm building in her, as she finally lost it. Christy lapped at her juices as they came in thick bursts. Christy, looming over a spent Kim, began grabbing at the girl's soft breasts. Christy kneaded the two breasts together, licking their nipples and sucking the breasts with almost no end in sight. Finally, Kim felt Christy kiss her on the cheek, but when she opened her eyes Christy was gone. _Was this all just a dream,_ she thought. She looked down to see she was still naked, but it was morning. Shrugging it off as nothing, she changed into her dark pink sweater, but instead put on a denim skirt she got from Zander last Christmas. Zander might have known women, as he could get virtually any female creature to do anything to anyone (even themselves), but knew almost nothing _about _women, let alone girls. Kim noticed Nick, waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Nick, as usual, had the same sparkling blue eyes and light blonde hair as she did, but always wore a red bowtie—most people thought it made him look nerdy, but she thought he looked adorable—and his black cape from when Xekkyl took him from being a magician's assistant and taught him "real Black magic."

"It's about damn time you woke up. He's been here for two and a half hours," Lacey Alexis groaned irritably. Lacey Alexis wore her usual lacey black dress, which Kim always found strange because of how aggressive and tomboyish Lacey Alexis came off, which matched her hair. She also had her mother's pale green eyes, which seemed threatening but comforting at the same time whenever she'd glance at someone. "He's your problem, you deal with him." She left them alone to tend to her own affairs between Charlie and some of her father's "work friends." Nick looked down at Kim, instantly entranced by her appearance.

"I don't think I've ever once seen you in a skirt before," he remarked casually. "You look…cute." Kim smiled and kissed him.


	2. Jenny and Bridgette Play Mommy

Chapter 2

Lacey Alexis and Charlie sat in a pair of chairs, while Sam and Sally entered. Sam was dressed in nothing but his underwear, while his sister was wearing a very revealing pair of lingerie, showing not only her breasts but her tight white lacey panties. Sally was a brilliant shade of scarlet, not only because of being in such a slutty outfit in front of an audience—a very, very small audience, but an audience nevertheless—but in front of her own brother of all people. Sophie came in, carrying a bowl of caramel corn and a tray of various toppings: whipped cream, butterscotch, etc. She glanced over at the two.

"Sophie," Charlie said. "You've been here for over two months; it's best that you don't question this kind of thing in too much detail." Sophie, knowing that Charlie was probably no more right about this than he was right about everything else, simply nodded and left the room.

"Okay, guys," Lacey Alexis said. "I want to see passion! I want erotic! I want to be physically turned on!"

"Lace," he told her, reminding her of past attempts. "They might need a bit more stimulation than this." He pulled out a dark green candle as Lacey Alexis grinned, and lit the candle's wick, by producing a flame from the end of her fingertip. The smoke slowly wafted around the room as the two began making out, Charlie turning on a camera as Sam and Sally ripped off each other's clothes in passion.

"Where did you find that thing," Lacey Alexis asked.

"This," Charlie asked, as though it were obvious. "It's a Bon-Del candle, the ultimate aphrodisiac." A few hours later, Sally woke up, naked, lying next to her brother with thick white syrup covering her face and luscious breasts. She looked over at her equally naked brother, and she tasted something in her mouth, something almost familiar. Lacey Alexis smirked at the two as Charlie endlessly and shamelessly ogled his own work on the camera, and Sally looked down at herself and covered her cum-soaked breasts, turning a very deep shade of red after piecing together what happened, as far to her knowledge.

"You guys were incredible," Lacey Alexis said, as Sally cleaned herself off. Sally licked the cum off her face, never feeling more dirty or humiliated in her entire life. "Forget the internet, this is going on pay-per-view." Sally quickly reached over to try and grab the tape away, but Lacey Alexis snatched it out of her boyfriend Charlie's hand and held it away from Sally's grasp. Sally suddenly broke down crying, as Sam comforted her. Charlie and Lacey Alexis rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah, friggin' Oscar performance," Lacey Alexis said, clapping sarcastically. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Natalie Portman. Charlie, take the tape and give it to dad; he's gonna love it." Charlie took the tape as they walked out of the room, leaving a nearly-inconsolable Sally with her brother, who had (supposedly) unintentionally raped her.

Jenny walked out of Vanessa's room, her hair covering one eye, as she nervously fidgeted with her clothes and hid most of her skin, something she rarely did as she would frequently use her charm, beauty, and bi-sexuality to get her way with men. Bridgette, out of curiosity, walked over to her. Bridgette was always known for being short for her age, but made up for it by always looking as adorably irresistible as possible. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a large yellow bow, which matched her short skirt, and wore a dark green sweater. Her bright silvery eyes, usually full of eagerness and curiosity, now bared an expression of concern and worry for one of her closest friends.

"Jenny," she asked. "What happened?" Jenny looked down at her feet in guilt and shame, as Bridgette slowly pieced it together. "You mean…" Jenny sighed and brushed her red hair away to reveal a black eye, while Bridgette gasps in shock.

"This wasn't Vanessa," Jenny assured her. "I tripped down a flight of stairs, and this sorta happened." She lifted up her light blue skirt and the sleeves of her blue blouse, showing her the various scratches and bruises littered across her pale body. "I've never been so hurt, or so aroused, at the same time." Bridgette pulled Jenny close and kissed her, which such instantaneousness that Jenny almost felt like she had whiplash.

"Let's go home, Jenny," she whispered. "I've wanted this from you more than anything." They burst into Jenny's room, their lips locked in passion. Bridgette unbuttoned Jenny's blouse, while Jenny pulled off Bridgette's tight sweater to reveal her perky breasts. Bridgette ripped off Jenny's bra, as Jenny pushed Bridgette away.

"What's wrong, Jenny," she asked.

"Nothing. It's just…could pretend to be my daughter," Jenny asked. Bridgette nodded without a second thought, and began licking Jenny's boobs passionately.

"Oh mommy," Bridgette said, playing along with the illusion. "Your breasts taste so good." She continued licking her 'mommy's' breasts, as Jenny suddenly pulled her off.

"I think that's enough for now, sweetie," she told Bridgette, who looked up at her from beneath Jenny's engorged tits. "I'm sure you're feeling a little neglected, isn't that right?" Bridgette nodded a little. Jenny zipped off Bridgette's skirt, revealing her wet tight virgin pussy. "Someone's not wearing any panties," Jenny remarked. Bridgette blushed a little. She'd never been with another girl, except for grope-fests with Lacey Alexis, but that was more for sexual experimentation—and the occasional Friday night exhibitionism for their drooling, shameless boyfriends. "You've been going around looking for some fun, haven't you?" Bridgette looked up at Jenny with her widest eyes, pretending to be as innocent-looking as possible; she could have pointed out the numerous quantity of men, and a few dozen women, she tempted and teased to get her way, but Bridgette was much too into her role to break character with such trivial facts. "Well then, if you want to get fucked like a little slut, let mommy loosen up your tight, cute, little ass.

"Mommy," she asked. Jenny pulled the naked Bridgette over her lap, as Bridgette's heart started to race excitedly. Suddenly, she felt Jenny's hand strike across her ass, much like when her mother would play with her. This, however, felt slightly harder than she was used to from her parents or Colin. Bridgette jumped a bit, while she feels another ass-slap. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Jenny spanked Bridgette again, faster and harder than the previous times.

"Mommy's gonna make your little, tight, white ass nice, soft, and red," Jenny explained, spanking Bridgette with every other word. Bridgette slowly started to succumb to the feeling of having herself in such a compromising position, especially with Jenny, and became increasingly aroused the more she imagined Jenny as her mother. While taking her punishment, she wondered if this sort of thing happened to Glenda, and if she had these same feelings—or even if she played with Katie, for that matter.

"Yes," Bridgette cried out. "Yes, mommy. I'm your little slut and I love cum. I'm getting wet right now, see?" Jenny looked down at her 'daughter's' tight dripping cunt, rolling her onto her back and proceeded to eat Bridgette out. Bridgette moaned passionately, feeling Jenny's tongue against her soft inner walls. Jenny's tongue was so skilled that Bridgette couldn't help but grope her own breasts as Jenny ate her out like a pro.

"Yes, mommy," Bridgette cried out. "Lick your slutty daughter's little pussy." Bridgette, finally unable to hold back anymore, experienced her first orgasm with another girl. Jenny lapped up her cum, as she rolled Bridgette onto her stomach.

"Mommy has a surprise for you, Bridgette," she said. "Close your eyes." Bridgette closed her eyes. Jenny poured a bottle of lube onto a ridged dildo, and started licking Bridgette's sore red ass. After a while, Jenny told Bridgette to open her eyes and shoved the dildo into her imaginary daughter's sore ultra-tight ass.

"Mommy, not there," Bridgette cried out. "It still hurts." Jenny pumped the dildo around in Bridgette's tight asshole. Jenny flipped a switch on the dildo and it began to vibrate and pump in and out of Bridgette's ass. Bridgette moaned as the rigged dildo continued fucking her in ways she thought never before.

"Mommy," Bridgette moaned. "I want to taste your pussy." Jenny blushed as Bridgette pulled off her skirt to reveal a pair of thick diapers.


	3. John Gets Blown

Chapter 3

"Bridgette," Jenny said quietly, blushing more and more. Bridgette, completely ignoring this, undid the straps on Jenny's diaper and started lapping at Jenny's pussy, with the dildo still in her ass, as Jenny came almost instantly. Bridgette slowly pulled the ridged vibrator out of her own ass and jammed it into Jenny's.

"Yes, Bridgette," Jenny moaned. "I'm cumming again!" She climaxed even harder than Bridgette had, and slowly eased the dildo out of her ass. "Promise you won't tell anyone about…y'know?" Bridgette nodded, and passionately kissed Jenny. The two lay on Jenny's bed for a while, deeply exhausted from their sexual affairs.

John pulled it out of his girlfriend's wet pussy and shoved it all the way up her ass. His cock buried deep within Dawn's ass, he finally climaxed all over her inner walls as she screamed out in pleasure. John and Dawn were always mistaken by people as twins: they both had the same hazel eyes, blonde hair, and always did everything together. When John finally told Dawn his true feelings for her, she was more than ecstatic that he finally confessed. Dawn stuck her tongue in his mouth and began kissing him passionately.

"John," she said. "I love you so much. I always love when we get to do it like this." John nodded, as Dawn's watch went off. She pulled on her clothes hastily, as though ashamed at what she'd done with her boyfriend and walked out the door.

"Wha-," John exclaimed in disbelief. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something, honey," she said sweetly. "I won't be back until later. You can just keep my panties, by the way. Y'know, like a souvenir of the first time we went anal together." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. John sighed, but quickly perked up again when he saw Katie walk by. Katie, as usual, had her bright red short hair tied back to show off her sparkling green eyes, and had her face spattered with dozens of freckles—which John and almost every other man (and woman) knew what was so adorable about her, but none more than her boyfriend Drake—although, instead of her typical outfit of a rainbow-striped t-shirt, dark blue flannel jacket and jeans, her look was different this time around. She was wearing a very tight bikini top, showing off her smooth thin curves, and a very short skirt that practically flashed her panties to him with every step as though almost begging him to fuck her. John, knowing how much Katie would love to feel a hard-on in her, followed her. Strangely enough, her trail led to a dim candle-lit room where Thom was waiting. Thom's brown hair, usually boyishly brushed across his forehead, now had it brushed across one side to partially cover one of his dark blue eyes. John had always thought Thom looked more friendly and inviting than his brother Zander, who was far more intimidating but had a sort of charismatic gravity to him that brought others closer to him.

"So, Katie," Thom asked as seductively as he could muster, making it fairly clear that he had no idea how to be as sexually alluring and fascinating like his brother except in appearance, leading to John almost questioning how Thom was able to get a dark-haired beautiful femme fatale like his wife Violet in the first place. "Are you ready to learn how to masturbate?" Katie nodded, as Thom smiled. Katie lifted her top off, revealing her small firm breasts. Thom took one in his hand and started licking her nipples, driving Katie up the wall like he knew how. Katie, almost as if knowing that John was watching her from the door, took off her tight short skirt as slowly as possible. After what seemed like a thousand years, Katie's panties were in full view. Thom reached around and grabbed her tight little ass, but Katie flinched suddenly.

"What's wrong, Katie-cat," Thom asked, a nickname he'd heard Drake use with her frequently. "You love it when I squeeze your ass."

Katie took off her panties, and showed her tanned red ass, just as firm and perky as ever.

"Mommy spanked me extra hard when she found out I had sex with Daddy and Zebb again," she said as sweetly and innocently as possible—something that she'd seen Jenny, Marcy, and even her little sister Alice use to wild success—and turned almost as red as her ass when Thom started licking and gently tending to it. After a while, though, Thom threw Katie unto the bed and started rubbing her cute pink pussy with two fingers. Katie moaned, which was when John starting feeling himself at the sight of this erotic scene of Zander's brother showing, first hand, how his 9-year-old niece could pleasure herself. The door creaked open slightly, as Thom looked over at John. Katie blushed, amazed at the size of his cock.

"It's okay, Uncle Thom," Katie said reassuringly, guessing that, if her uncle had the same level of ferocity and fighting skill as her father, that John would end up being sent to the nearest morgue in a matchbox labeled 'some assembly required.' She strutted over to John, and began immediately sucking on his cock. John, though surprised and fearful of what her boyfriend—or his friends—could, and most likely would, do to him if they found out what he was doing with Katie, suddenly had all that erased from his mind as he just sat back and let Katie have her way with him. Katie hadn't had a real cock in her mouth in a long time, with Drake typically avoiding such 'lovey-dovey, vomit-inducing' aspects of sex, and John had never gotten a blowjob this good in his entire life, even from Christy. Almost immediately, he came, spraying his seed on Katie, who now had more cum on her sweet round face than freckles. She giggled a bit, and licked it off.

"Thanks, John," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's do that again sometime." John nodded almost robotically and half-stumbled out of the room, as Thom and Katie continued their lesson on self-pleasure.

Molly, having just come home from her troop meeting with her best friend Addison, walked over to Michael's room. Molly and Addison had been in the same troop since they were three, not counting the brief time Molly and Addison joined the Divine Scouts—which Molly stayed in for a while, if only because it made her father happy, but finally told him how much she hated how bitchy and snobbish the other girls were and how they only liked her for her godly and royal status (though Addison enjoyed it to an immense level). Despite being the same age, Addison looked much more mature than Molly; she knew she couldn't really live up to the level of beauty and sexiness of Addison with her tousled dark brown hair and blindingly seductive hazel eyes, while Molly was just _cute_ with her short blonde hair and light blue eyes. When they entered, there were at least three Michaels in the room; the original, or what Molly was at least assuming was, walked up to Addison and they passionately shoved their tongues down each other's throats, much to Molly's disgust.


	4. Molly Loses Her Innocence

Chapter 4

Each of the Michaels looked exactly like the one before it: same Rooney Darklung Blood-ball jersey, same black hair, grey eyes, and pale torn khakis. As the original Michael began to take off Addison's shirt to reveal her big beautiful titties, Addison stopped him. He stared at her curiously, because usually she was just as eager and frisky to have sex as he was.

"Michael," she said. "I think maybe Molly should get in on our little sex-capades." Molly slowly backed away from the door uneasily, but the other Michaels carried her back.

"That's a good idea, Addy," he remarked, running a hand across his baby sister's thin smooth legs and up her tiny skirt. "Boys, you know the drill." The other Michaels ripped Molly's clothes off, leaving her shaking in fear in nothing but her light pink heart-imprinted panties. Michael removed Addison's tight top, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, and she kissed Molly on the lips.

"Addison," Molly moaned, as she felt the tongue of the best friend she'd known nearly all her life run her long tongue across hers.

"Just relax, Mol," Addison said soothingly, as Michael removed her skirt and thong. "Trust me, Michael is really big; just a warning." Molly's eyes widened at the horror of having her tight, quivering, wet pussy and even tighter ass ravaged by copies of her own brother—at least her father's clones were passionate and gentle, but Molly had seen just how rough Michael was when he fucked Glenda and Alice, both of whom were two years younger than she was. Michael, while Addison lie waiting for him naked on the bed, slid off Molly's panties.

"No, Michael," she said. "I'm not doing this! I'm with Jason." Michael scoffed as he snapped his fingers, commanding the clones to start grabbing her breasts as their clothes vanished, along with his own. The first Michael shoved Molly's mouth over his cock, while the second Michael stuck his tongue deep into her wet little pussy. Molly had never felt so humiliated in her life, as the real Michael and Addison 69'd in front of her. Eventually, the Michaels threw her to the ground with an illusion rope binding her arms behind her back and binding her feet together. One of the Michaels pulled out a quarter, and flipped it. When the other Michael called, he got it right: tails. The second Michael lifted up Molly, straddling her over his engorged penis and slowly sliding down onto her well-lubricated little ass, spanking her every few minutes just as the real Michael was spanking Addison with a vibrator shoved so deep in her pussy that excess cum was starting to leak out the sides of her pussy, which he lapped up gleefully. Molly was getting so wet from watching this, and wanted to shove her fingers into her pussy, but the other Michael, ignoring her pleas not to stick his equally engorged dick in her pussy while she was getting fucked in the ass, jammed his penis into her pussy. Molly screamed out in both pain and pleasure as both Michaels fucked and groped her breasts and ass, with the second one spanking her harder and harder.

"Yes, baby," Addison cried out. "I'm your little whore. I'm just a dirty slut that needs your cum. Please, please give me your cum on my big tits." Michael, with the vibrator still in Addison's pussy, jammed his cock in her so far and so hard that she thought he would rip her in half.

"Say you're a slutty little bitch," the Michael spanking her ordered. Molly started crying, as the Michael fucking her pussy licked her tears away.

"I-I-I'm a sl-slutty little b-bitch," she cried, feeling her forced orgasm coming closer and closer. The Michael who was spanking her finally came in her ass, at almost the exact same moment the one in her pussy came. They pulled out of her, and splattered cum all over her face and breasts, and Molly started crying. The binds disappeared, as she gingerly rubbed her sore scarlet ass, and ran out of the room in tears just as Michael came in his girlfriend's mouth.

"You know," Michael said, as his clones disappeared. "The worst part about this is she didn't even get to fuck you." Addison glared at him. "What? You let me watch you have sex with Margo, and watched me have sex with Margo, and had Margo watch us have sex; what's the big deal? Isn't it like the same concept?" Michael was one of the first Sanchezes to take to the polygamy law in the Omniverse passing, and put it into action when he met a young, shy, 14-year-old girl. After questioning Addison about it, she allowed him to date Margo, so long as she got his virginity. Margo then quickly became Michael's mistress, and would often times go on "double dates" with them, which more often than not ended in a threesome. Addison sighed, knowing that she'd never be able to break through the thick wall of idiot that was her handsome, but incredibly stupid, boyfriend.

Colin Manchez, Bridgette's boyfriend/Maniverse "counterpart" (long story: the Colin from the Omniverse timeline, along with many others, was killed and told off to an illegal black market restaurant, while the Bridgette in the Maniverse timeline was used to be Steve Manchez's, Colin's father and King of the Maniverse, personal ring of sex slaves), pranced into the castle, smiling and humming a tune to himself. He'd just had sex with Zander's three most "experienced" hookers Tammy, 'Brunette Holly' (named so to avoid confusion with Zander's daughter of the same name by calling her Smart Holly), and Vicky. Colin had thick black hair, which he took great pride in and always groomed excessively, as well as a dark pair of acid-based jeans. Over his white t-shirt—because he was a member of Drake's, Katie's boyfriend's, gang The Dragons, along with three others (Knuckles, Skinny, and Brush)—he wore his black-and-purple letterman jacket with their gang's logo on the back and his gang name, Lil' Dragon, embroidered across the right side. He heard Molly crying as he walked by her room, and walked in to see what was wrong.

"You okay, Mol," he asked. "I mean, I know it's awfully common for a woman to cry like this, but- dammit, dad. Quit channeling yourself through me like that!" Molly looked up at him from her pillow, her big blue eyes overflowing with tears, as she pressed her face back against the pillow and continued sobbing. Colin rubbed her back reassuringly, but to little effect. "Did Jason break up with you?" she shook her head. "You can talk to me, Molly." She looked up at him again and sniffed.

"Michael raped me," she sobbed. "His clones did anyway." Colin hugged her, stroking her hair soothingly, like he did with Bridgette.

"Molly," he said. "They're just illusions. I don't really know much about this, but I'm guessing that if you believe they were real, then that's exactly what will happen. If you don't believe they're real, then they won't be." Molly sniffed, and hugged Colin tighter. She kissed him on the cheek, and then he left, going back to his humming.


	5. Sophie Gets a Sexy Santa

Chapter 5

Glenda, her curly red hair trailing down over her freckled face and partially covering her bright blue eyes, knocked on Jason's door. Glenda had always been told that she looked so much like her mother, even by her own mother when they'd play together.

"It's open, Glenda," he called from inside. Glenda flew in, her short bright green dress fluttering slightly, showing her pale pink-and-white lacey panties. Kim hastily put her sweater back on, covering herself. Before she walked out of the room, Jason motioned for her to come back. He kissed his sister passionately in front of Glenda.

"Kim," he whispered. "I want to do this again tonight with Christy." Kim nodded.

"I love you, Jason," she said. "And it's not just about what you do to me." He nodded, and she walked out the door. Jason's shining grey eyes began mentally undressing Glenda, and he walked around her and glanced up her dress as she hovered in the air.

"Why don't you flutter on down here with daddy, sweetie," he said. Glenda slowly stopped her wings and landed daintily on the ground. "You seem a little scared, Glenda. You don't need to be afraid around me." She nodded. Jason told her to come into his room, and she was smart enough to realize what he wanted.

"It's just thank I'm really, really nervous," she said. "I-I mean, I haven't been with a boy in so long. The closest thing I've ever got is when Grandpa felt me up, and even closer when Michael taught me how to make myself feel good. I don't know if I'm even ready." Jason put a hand affectionately on her shoulder, and stared into her sweet innocent eyes, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Glenda," he said. "I'll be gentle with you, just like when I'm with Molly." Glenda smiled, and felt Jason's lips against hers.

_Sophie, as a little girl—but still having her wings and halo, go figure—and saw a man in a Santa costume. She smiled and sat down on his lap. _

"_I know what you want, Sophie," he said. She nodded, as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Sophie, her mind begging the man to stop in her head, just watched her body lie limply as she was kissed by the Santa-clad man as he slowly slipped her out of her sweater and grabbed her breast. She jumped a bit, but he just rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. He started licking and sucking at her nipples. Sophie giggled slightly._

"_Your beard tickles," she whispered. He smiled, and slid a hand up her skirt. Sophie shivered with pleasure as the man's gloved hands felt her ever-wetter pussy through her panties. She blushed when he took her skirt off and got a long thick candy cane—an actual candy cane, mind you, but we'll get to that one later— out of his pocket and began rubbing it against Sophie's panties as her face got more and more red. She began to feel legitimate heat when the candy cane slid into her wet pussy._

"_You like that, don't you Sophie," he asked. He nodded, twirling a lock of her hair. He continued sliding the candy cane in and out of her pussy, until he took off her panties and leaving her completely naked. The man slowly pulled out the candy cane and began licking her pussy vigorously; his beard ticked her young tight virgin pussy more than when it brushed against her breasts. He slowly removed his pants, and he made a moan of both pleasure and intimidation at his size._

"_Don't worry, sweetie," he assured her. "I'll be gentle." He slowly eased his engorged dick into her tight untouched little ass. She could feel him scraping across her ass in the most incredible way she'd ever thought she could experience something. Just as she was about to climax, the man pulled out his cock from her ass and stuffed it in her mouth; she could taste her own juices on it as she licked it clean. He pulled out and sprayed his cock all over her face. _

"_This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," Sophie said happily. Just then, the man revealed that he was Charlie, and pulled the young, violated Sophie over his knee and started spanking her hard. He started crying as her orgasm finally came and Charlie shoved his entire hand in her ass._

Sophie woke up from her nap abruptly. Sophie had long, curly golden hair, a dark blue sweater and long red skirt. She had endlessly deep green eyes and, most prominent of all, a small pair of white dove-like wings (her full wings wouldn't come in until she turned thirteen, at which point Zander made a deal to release a few of her former tormentors from their respective punishments, much to his protest and annoyance) and a glowing golden halo, which would mysteriously disappear when she fell asleep but reappear when she woke up—being an Earthbound Angel since Zander, Charlie, and Lacey Alexis liberated her from her orphanage a long time ago, these things weren't too uncommon for her like Glenda's wings had been. She looked around her room, and then looked under her bed. Lacey Alexis appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump suddenly.

"You always fall for that, Soph," she chuckled. "You always forget that I can turn invisible, teleport, shape-shift, you fall for all of it." Sophie's expression turned from fear to bitterness.

"Lacey Alexis," she whined. "This is serious. I've been having that dream again, the one with Santa." Lacey Alexis was the only one who knew about the dream, and she swore she'd never tell anyone, especially Charlie; she did secretly tell Zebb after she played with Samantha, and he said that it might have been created from Sophie's long-term crush on Charlie.

"I know what'll cheer you up, kiddo," she said. Lacey Alexis teleported them to the holding cells of her tormenters from her former orphanage, who were locked away in glass cases. To the right, was the headmistress of the orphanage, an old woman who had once tortured and enslaved many of the children. Now, after Zander had nearly beaten her to death, and emblazoned the Scars of Suffering across her face (as well as sadistically implanting a Dreamnemite Heart in her, not only to further her madness but prevent her from ending her own live and allowing the hallucinations to cease), had been reduced to crying in the corner and shrieking incoherently, all the while quoting bible verses word for word. To the left, were two boys who would constantly assault and victimize her. They now lay in the cell in a near-catatonic state, until Lacey Alexis pushed a button next to their cell. Lacey Alexis, out of revenge for their treatment of Sophie, had cursed their bodies to spontaneously combust into Hellfire in the presence of even the slightest molecule of oxygen, ergo leaving them to sleep in a room with an artificial air supply. The second she pushed the button, their bodies ignited and they began running around their cell, screaming. Sophie, always feeling somehow guilty for their current respective states, turned away as Lacey Alexis laughed hysterically at the two boys.

"Aww, c'mon," Lacey Alexis said. "Oh, screw you; that's hilarious. I've had my fun, though." She pressed the button again and the boys extinguished and passed out.

"Lacey Alexis," Sophie whined. "This never cheers me up. You know I feel guilty about what they're going through." Lacey Alexis scoffed, and teleported Sophie back to her room.

"We could always see what Christy and Stephanie are up to," she suggested. Sophie remembered back to the being she'd indirectly created by trying to stop the Negaverse core from going critical—a being with a soul made entirely out of pure darkness, with not an ounce of light in it that made her infamous in the Nightmare Realm (just as Sophie's own soul that lacked even an ounce of darkness made her infamous in the Dream Realm). Sophie was always jealous of Stephanie, and rightfully so, because she was cuter, looked better—though most would contribute that to her black halo—and already had her full, raven-like wings, mind you this wasn't too uncommon for Hellbound Angels, but made Sophie jealous nevertheless. Christy was also jealous of Stephanie, but because of her black halo. Sophie shook her head violently, tossing her golden hair around her face but her halo never moving an inch; Lacey Alexis, admittedly, knew it was a bit of a fruitless query because Sophie hated every second she was in the Nightmare Realm to desensitize her to brutal violence, sexual debauchery, and random drug addicts auctioning off orifices for one more hit, while prostitutes auctioned off theirs for a different reason entirely. "The offer of Christy is still on the table." Sophie shook her head, and gestured that she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, to which Lacey Alexis complied.

Glenda slowly eased out of her dress, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She didn't feel right being in front of Jason, who she almost saw as a big brother to her, in her underwear. Jason started feeling her body, exploring every inch of her. He slowly removed her panties, and removed his jeans. Glenda stared at his cock, a little disturbed. She slowly reached out and touched it, reeling away quickly as though it almost bit her hand off. She grabbed it this time, and slowly started stroking it. Jason smiled, as Glenda began to enjoy it and got to her knees and continued stroking it. Glenda kissed it a bit.

"That's good, Glenda," he said, coaxing her on. "Just stick it in your mouth, and lick it. It's not that bad." Glenda closed her eyes, and slowly eased it through her lips. It almost felt natural to have Jason's cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Suddenly, she opened her eyes as Jason forced her head down on it and Glenda felt something hit the inside of her mouth. It was sweet, but also a bit salty; all Glenda knew was that she liked the taste. Glenda got off her knees, as Jason looked at her.

"It's okay, Glenda," he said. "We can finish this some other time." Glenda nodded, putting her dress back on, and kissing Jason on the lips.

"I really had a good time, Jason," she said. "We should do this again sometime." He nodded sheepishly, and she flew out of the room.


	6. Nick Loses His Virginity

Chapter 6

Kyle sucked Robyn's engorged tits as she bounced up and down on his cock. Robyn always loved the time she spent with her brother, and so did he. Finally, Kyle pulled Robyn's sopping wet pussy off his dick, and lay her down on the table. He pounded his sister's ass so hard Robyn hoped it would never stop. Finally, Kyle pulled out his dick and came on her beautiful breasts and face. Kyle and Robyn lay on his lab table, sweating and breathing heavily in passion. Robyn had short, tomboyish, dark blonde hair, and olive eyes. Kyle, her brother, had brown hair and deep mahogany eyes. They were both completely naked. Robyn kissed Kyle deeply, and he sat back up.

"I think I'm getting my second wind," he proclaimed triumphantly. "Care to go for round 4?" Robyn shook her head, and slid her bright red shirt back on.

"I have to meet Valentine in an hour," she explained. Eloise, Kyle's equally, if not more, brilliant girlfriend walked in. He had tawny brown hair tied back in a tight bun, thick glasses that hid her yellow eyes, and a long red dress—most of the time. This time, she was wearing a short dark red half-shirt and short-shorts.

"I'll take you up on that offer, honey," she said.

Nick stared blankly at himself in his mirror. He'd done this so many times before, trying to work up the courage to finally take Kim's virginity.

"Okay, Nick," he told himself. "Focus. This is it; the day I finally have sex with Kim, and she takes my virginity." His big black book flew over to him, as it frequently did, and a red cloud of smoke erupted from the book s pages. A burly figure with a grizzled face and chiseled chin stared back at Nick with soulless black spots where his eyes should have been.

"You've been tryin' to get that sweet piece of ass for months," Jerimolico told him. "If I still had my body, I'd have that girl fucked 12 ways to Sunday by now, eight times." Nick ignored him, as he heard a knock on his door. When he answered it, Kim was standing in the doorway. She was dressed in very loose bright pink lingerie.

"Kimmy," he said surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Jeri whistled at her.

"Hey sweetheart," he called. "Do I get fries with that shake?" Kim ignored him, and snapped her finger. Within seconds, Kim Olivers had reverted back to Christy's boyfriend Dennis. As usual, he was dressed from head to toe in red, all matching his hair and eyes.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that, dude," he said laughing, trying to catch his breath. "I totally got you!" Nick glared at him, as Dennis's laughter died down.

"Done," Nick asked finally. Dennis nodded.

"By the way," he said. "I wanted to tell you that Kim is here." Nick scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for the same joke twice." Dennis shrugged, as Kim stepped into Nick's room.

"HI, Nicky," she said.

"Nick told you to go home, Kim," Dennis said. Nick snapped his fingers, and Dennis vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Where did you send him this time," Kim asked. Nick shrugged. "Look, I came here to talk. I'm not sure if this was a dream or not, but Christy came into my room the other night and we had sex." Nick perked up a bit, imagining the two most beautiful girls he knew eating each other out while he watched. Kim snapped her fingers in his face, causing Nick to lose his train of thought. "Nick, this is serious." Nick spontaneously kissed Kim in the middle of her sentence.

"Kim," he said. "I'm just going to come right out with it. I want to have sex with you right now." Kim—uneasy about the idea since the farthest they ever got was Second Base—lay just as motionless as when Christy played with her that night while Nick took off her shirt, revealing her breasts. Nick gingerly pulled off her pants, as Kim turned bright red. _What if Nick thinks I'm a slut because I'm not wearing underwear,_ Kim thought. When Nick got her pants off, his eyes widened. Kim pulled off his pants, as he tried to undo his cape but she stopped him.

"Leave the cape," she said, and kissed him. She'd gotten used to having her breasts felt, mostly by John, Jason, and Dennis, but Nick was so much more passionate and attentive about them. Kim got to her knees and started sucking on Nick's cock. He forced her head over his cock over and over as she licked and sucked him.

"Nick," she said. "You're so much longer than Jason." Nick stroked her hair as she blew him. Kim suddenly felt his cum splash at the back of her throat and swallowed it. Excess cum started to drip out from the corners of her mouth. She smiled and licked it off. Kim lied down on the bed and spread her legs.

"No, Kimmy," he said, correcting her. "I want you on your knees." Kim blushed.

"Nick, I don't think I'm ready for anal with you yet," she said. Nick kissed her.

"Don't worry," he said, stroking her hair soothingly. "First, I'm gonna soften up your ass a bit, and then I'll lube you up." Nick slapped Kim's tight ass hard, as Kim jumped slightly. Despite Jason, Stacey, and Lacey Alexis spanking her just hard, she never realized how primal and sexual Nick could be. Nick slapped Kim's ass one last time, now bright red and sore. Nick started licking her ass as she moaned slightly. The one thing Kim loved more about sex than spankings was getting her tight, sore, red ass a good tonguing. Nick's tongue went everywhere: in her pussy, all over her ass, in her tight hole. Kim, in the heat of passion, felt herself cum. Finally, she felt something big pushing against her tight asshole. Nick began pumping his enormous cock in and out of her tight ass.

"Oh Nick," she moaned loudly. "I love you so much. You're so much bigger than Dennis." Nick started pumping harder and faster than ever; making Kim feel like her ass was going to rip in half. She started fingering her tight, wet pussy.

"Kimmy," Nick moaned. "I'm cumming."

"Cum inside me, Nicky," she moaned. "I want to feel it all inside me!" Nick orgasmed all over the inside of Kim's super tight ass. Kim stuck her tongue down Nick's throat.

"Thank you so much, Nick," Kim whispered. "I love you so much."

Melinda watched as her daughter Wendy walked over to her with a guilty look on her face. Wendy was always dressed skimpy, tight, revealing clothes that made her look like even more of a slut than she was. She would wear her striped white shirt and a pair of tight blue pants that showed off her perfect ass, and a scarf that matched her bright green eyes. One of them was partially covered by her short boyish blonde hair; she looked so much like her mother. Melinda, on the other hand, had the same dark blue eyes as her brother Thom and the same perfectly sculpted body as her older brother Zander, but filled out much better. She also looked more like their mother, with her blonde hair and taught breasts. Wendy looked at her mother with a look as innocent as she could muster.

"Wendy," Melinda said strictly, something she did very rarely, if ever. "I heard what you did with your cousin Penelope." Wendy thought back to when Penelope, with her perfect—let's face it—everything, and how much fun they had playing together. Penelope was the best kisser Wendy had ever seen, and not just on the lips on her face. Melinda whistled and Penelope obediently stepped out. Penelope, as always, had her long blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail with pink highlights streaked across it and her redgold tiara perched atop her head. However, instead of her usual attire of her bright red pants, denim jacket and mauve shirt, Penelope was dressed in a revealing red leather S&M suit that showed off her perfect breasts and tight pussy. The suit had also been modified to not have an ass, displaying it openly to Wendy. Wendy's mother stripped herself completely in front of the girls.

"I borrowed her from Thom for the day," Melinda explained. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be a horny little whore." Melinda snapped her fingers and the S&M suit disappeared, leaving Penelope completely naked. Penelope took off Wendy's shirt, and held back her arms as her mother took Wendy's pants off to reveal her bright white thong. Melinda slowly removed it from her daughter and pulled out a long, thick, spiked dildo as Wendy gasped in shock. Melinda sucked on it for a few minutes and then slowly inched it into her daughter's dripping, wanting pussy. Wendy moaned loudly as her mother shoved it far into her pussy. Suddenly, it started to vibrate, gently at first however.

"If you cum," Melinda warned her. "You're getting a spanking. Do you understand?" Wendy nodded, as Penelope let go of Wendy. Melinda stuck her tongue down Penelope's throat and started making out with her, the vibrator slowly vibrating more violently within her.


	7. Zander Tastes Wendy's Sugary Ass

Chapter 7

Wendy watched as her mother took off Penelope's panties as slowly as possible while licking her breasts. Penelope moaned with pleasure, as Penelope put her lips around one of Melinda's nipples and began sucking it. Wendy could feel herself trying to contain the pent-up sexual intrigue she was feeling at this very moment. The vibrator slowly intensified further, as Melinda and Penelope lapped at each other's tight wet pussies. Melinda screamed as she'd never felt Penelope's tongue—or any girls' tongue for that matter—so deep in her pussy in years.

"Mom," Wendy whined. "Can I please join you guys, or cum?"

"Neither, Wendy," Melinda said sternly, as she gingerly started rubbing her fingers around Penelope's tight untouched ass. Penelope spanked Melinda, encouraging her to pick up the pace. The vibrator, now operating at full power, finally caused Wendy to crack. She orgasmed all over, with the vibrator still in her pussy. Melinda got up off the floor and pulled the vibrator out of her slutty daughter's pussy. Within seconds, Wendy was over her mother's knee, completely naked, and getting spanked extra hard by her mother like when she was a little girl. Melinda finally stood her up and pulled Penelope over her knee and started spanking her just as hard. Finally, the two girls' asses were just as red. Melinda ordered them both to get on their hands and knees. When they turned around, they saw two things that made them fearful of their future: Melinda in a strap-on, and their uncle Zander completely naked. Zander was a very big man, with a well-built figure and deep tan. His short-trimmed hair and deep black eyes made Wendy shiver with pleasure in the fact that her uncle would be the first man who she got to have anal sex with. Penelope, on the other hand, had only gotten as close as her father when it came to anal sex. Wendy touched her cousin's hand and kissed her, as if that would relieve all the stress and pressure of it from her.

"Okay Wendy," Zander said. "Your mother decided that I get first crack at that sweet delicious juicy candy ass of yours." Wendy tried as hard as she could to hide her squeals of pleasure and happiness, blushing deeply when she realized that Zander heard them quite clearly. Penelope shuddered at the thought of Melinda's long thick plastic dick sliding in and out of her soft sore ass. Zander and Melinda started kissing and licking the asses of the girl they would fuck, as both slowly started to lose control. Penelope orgasmed as Melinda licked her softened ass. Zander's long thick dick slowly slid into Wendy's ass, as she cried out in pleasure.

"Uncle Zander," she cried. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too, Wendy," he whispered, sticking his tongue down her slender throat. Melinda continued pumping the strap-on dildo in and out of Penelope's tight anus, as she screamed louder and louder. Zander and Melinda ravaged their girls immensely as Penelope and Wendy began licking at each other's nipples. Wendy screamed as her orgasm finally came. Zander pulled out and blew his load all across his niece's face and ample breasts, and then proceeded to lick it off. Penelope finally climaxed again, as did Melinda and all four of them lay in a heap of pleasure. Wendy kissed Zander again, sticking her tongue into his mouth as he did with her.

"I love you, Uncle Zander," she whispered.

"I love you too, Wendy," he said. "Now, let's switch. I've wanted to tap Penelope's jail-bait ass since she was six."

The girls got back on their hands and knees, their pussies still wet.

"Uncle Zander," Penelope said. "When you fuck me, don't pull out. I want to feel your cum inside me." Zander nodded, and started licking Penelope's ass.

Brianna walked into Marcy's room. Brianna, usually wearing her dark blue jeans and a bright pink t-shirt, was wearing pale blue transparent lingerie that showed off her pink and white panties and had her bright blonde hair tied back to show her pale eyes. Marcy casually pushed a lock of her dark brown hair from her deep red eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow blouse that, if she wasn't wearing jeans, could have been a very, very short dress.

"I want to do a little experiment," Brianna told her cousin. "y'know, to figure out my sexuality." Marcy nodded, and stared into Brianna's pale eyes. Marcy removed her blouse as Brianna gently brushed against her breasts. She got to her knees, and pulled down Marcy's pants to show off her cute ass and took off her panties.

"I don't know about—" Her sentence was suddenly cut short when Marcy began licking Brianna's breasts attentively. Marcy's fingers began tickling and rubbing her pussy through her panties and Brianna could feel herself getting wetter and wetter until Marcy removed her panties and dug her tongue into Brianna's pussy.

"How did you get so good," Brianna moaned as Marcy ate her out.

"Several of the alternate universe Sanchezes taught me more than enough about sex," Marcy explained as she leaned up and kissed her. Brianna felt her panties falling to the ground as Marcy began licking her pussy more carefully and lovingly than her boyfriend Oscar. The two girls licked their pussies before Brianna felt her first orgasm coming on. Marcy drank Brianna's juices, as Marcy came when Brianna's fingers dug deep into her tight sweet ass.

"Well," Marcy asked, licking the cum off Brianna's pussy.

"I think I really like girls now, Marcy," she said. "I love you, Marcy."

"I love you too. I've always wanted a boyfriend, but I guess a girlfriend would be just as fun."

'Brunette Holly' was standing at her usual street corner with Zander's other girls, when a man pulled up in a large van, a very common occurrence in New Amsterdam because people would frequently come searching for sex. Holly—as her nickname stated—had very dark brown hair that glistened in the dim glow of the street lamps and wore her usual pale blue, skin-tight top and very short pink miniskirt. The window of the van rolled down and a man smoking a long thick cigar blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I'll take the cute brown-haired one," he said. Holly walked up to the car, and stuck her head in through the window.

"Group jobs are $150 per person, Tchochkie; everything and anything for $125, fetish stuff costs extra." He hands her a wad of money, totaling over $300.

"This is for now," he said. "The rest is for after." Holly got into the car and they drove off to a seedy-looking motel, and Holly tried her best to hide her excitement. More than anyone or anything, Holly loved sex and everything to do with it. She entered the room with the cigar-smoking man and stripped completely naked. The fun was about to begin.


	8. Charlie's First Threesome

Chapter 8

Lacey Alexis woke up, chained to a wall. A very tall girl with dark blue hair wearing a very thin black cloak over her tight revealing black leather body suit stepped out of the shadows. The girl brushed her hair out of her dark eyes, and smiled wickedly as she pulled out her whip.

"Is my little slave ready to play," she asked.

"Vanessa," Lacey Alexis asked in astonishment. "What the hell is this? Don't you have Sarah for this kind of thing?"

"She's with Nick or something," she said casually. She snapped her fingers, and Lacey Alexis's clothes burned away. Vanessa strutted over to her, and snapped clamps on her nipples.

"You will cum when I tell you to cum, or you'll be punished. Do you understand?" Lacey Alexis nodded. "The safe word is lemon drop."

Sophie, believing the entire circumstances that had occurred to this point was simply a dream, was completely naked and kneeling next to her mother Stacey in front of Charlie's cock. Stacey had her long black hair with a bright blue bow in her hair. Her pale green eyes stared at Charlie's cock along with Sophie.

"Is this a dream," Sophie thought aloud. "This has to be a dream."

"Does this answer your question," Charlie asked. He kissed her deeply, and confirmed her skepticism. The girls took turns sucking Charlie's dick, as he sprayed his seed all over their faces. Charlie split a clone off from himself, as he'd seen his father and girlfriend do and the Charlie clone started eating Stacey out.

"Isn't this a bit…incestuous," Sophie asked. Both Charlies shook their heads.

"Sophie," Charlie reminded her. "I'm not really a Sanchez, remember? I just became a Sanchez in name only too prevent such a thing with Lacey Alexis and all. Like Sabrina's husband Billy, taking all the name and power of a Sanchez but not the bloodline of one; y'know, like Katie." Sophie would've noted the expositional nature of Charlie's response but was too distracted by how good Charlie's tongue dug into her deeply. Stacey—underestimating Charlie's clone's abilities—finally lost it and let it al out at once.

"Charlie," she said. "I haven't felt an orgasm that good since your father."

"Just wait," the Charlie's said. They motioned for the girls to roll over onto their backs, which they did. Both Charlies stuck their cocks into their respective girls. Sophie, however, was a bit skeptic to having Charlie take her virginity. She'd always thought that her boyfriend Arthur would be the first to take her virginity, but here she was—Charlie lying on top of her, fondling and licking her breasts and sliding his long cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy. She found herself uncontrollably moaning and shouting out "More Charlie, pop my cherry" without realizing it. This only encouraged Charlie to pump harder and harder into her, along with his clone. Stacey moaned along with her daughter as the Charlie clone licked her breasts like Charlie was doing to Sophie. Stacey leaned over and began to kiss Sophie, who allowed her mother to stick her tongue down her throat.

"I'm coming," the Charlies moaned. The Charlie clone pulled his cock out of Stacey's pussy and blew his load all over Stacey's breasts as she orgasmed. Charlie, however, came inside Sophie.

"Can we do that again, Charlie," Sophie asked her eyes wide. Charlie chucked a bit.

"Sure girls," he said. "We can go again right now. By the way, mom, have you seen Lacey Alexis? I'll bet she'd want to get in on this." Just then, Lacey Alexis burst in through the door, naked and covered in burn marks and various scratches and scrapes, all of which slowly disappeared from her flesh because of her healing factor.

"I've had a long day," she said slowly and coldly. "Don't ask." She glanced over at Sophie and her mother lying with Charlie, and smiled slightly. "I'm getting in on round 2."

Caroline lay in her room with dark slow metal music as she had every day after she had her powers revoked. Because of her reluctance to see the sun in a while, she had very pale skin. She brushed a lock of her dark hair out of her eyes and listened to the music. _I thought that getting rid of those powers would make me happy, _she thought. _Why am I still so depressed?_ There was a knock at her door.

"It's open," she called. A short girl with the same brown hair as her cousin Eddie—who had been gone off to visit with the Manchezes for a few weeks—and blue eyes as her sister Robyn opened the door. Her hair was draped over her shoulders as she looked over at Caroline.

"What," Caroline said coldly.

"Is something wrong, Aunt Caroline," Tanya asked. Caroline sighed. Tanya was a clone of Robyn and Eddie, with her DNA stabled using her father Thom's DNA. Tanya's cousin Samantha left with her father Zebb when he moved out with his girlfriend Princess Ivy. I apologize for the expositional diatribe, but I couldn't find another way of explaining this outside of clunky, expositional dialogue exchanges.

"It's been a long time since I've been with a guy," Caroline said. "Like, ever since I broke up Jimmy." Tanya's phone buzzed, and she read the text message from Melissa.

"Aunt Caroline," Tanya said. "As riveting as this depressing conversation is, I gotta go." Tanya left the room, as she looked over her shoulder at her 'aunt.' _I wonder if there's some way that I can help,_ she thought.

Ivy looked at the note on the door to her penthouse apartment left by her fiancée, given the handwriting. Ivy had dark green hair and black eyes, and—despite being from a royal family—she tended typically dressed in her usual attire of a dark green tank top and black jeans that practically looked like they were painted on. This, among other things, was what made her the family black sheep.

"Ivy," she read, as she entered the apartment. "I went to Sabrina's to congratulate her on her marriage to Billy, and Samantha won't be home for another hour (give or take, depending on when you read this note). I hope you won't mind being alone for a few hours, and I'm only telling you this so you're not complaining about how I didn't tell you where I was. See you tomorrow, Zebb." Ivy sighed and called her cousin.

"Hey, May," she said. "Look, it doesn't matter if Uncle Abelard and Aunt Hildegard made YOU the queen doesn't mean I'll address you as 'your majesty.' Look, can you stop by or what?" a few hours later, her cousin arrived at the door. As usual, Queen May was dressed in a long pale yellow and pink ball gown with white lace. A golden crown adorned with various jewels and gemstones lay perched atop her shimmering golden hair.

"Well, May," Ivy said, examining her 'good' cousin's attire for the evening. "I see your eighteenth-century-wedding-cake fashion style is about as subtle as ever."

"I see that you still dress like you're off to some heavy metal concert, cousin," May replied. You're just lucky that my fiancée's dad exorcised you all those years ago, Ivy muttered under her breath. Should've just left you like that; you were a lot more fun when that demon was bouncing around your skull. A young dark-haired girl with navy-blue eyes in a dark red dress ran out to hear all the commotion.

"Aunt May," Samantha said happily as she ran over to hug her.

"Aunt," the queen said perplexedly.

"Well, technically," Ivy explained. "Samantha is Zebb's clone—you met Zebb, Zander's son—anyway, Samantha's a clone of him and his sister Natasha and uses Zander's DNA to prevent her from going from this to a puddle of genetic sludge [do you see how awkward and expositional that sounds in context?]."

"Well," May explained. "I was just about to ask if I could visit with you. You see, it's been a long time since I was with another woman, and the nobility is so wooden and lifeless in bed, and…you see where I'm going with this?" Ivy took off her shirt to reveal her black lacey bra.

"I think I might have an idea. Samantha, how would you like to help your aunt out of her dress and be in your first threesome?"

"well," Samantha said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be my first threesome…"

"With girls," May continued. Samantha lit up, and slowly pulled off her dress.


	9. Sabrina Goes Down & 2

Chapter 9

Bridgette, in the skimpy tight maid outfit Colin told her to dress in, entered his room. She was bright red because she knew that Jason knew that she wasn't wearing panties, but told him that she'd have sex with him later. Colin circled around his scantily dressed girlfriend. He slid his hand under her skirt and rubbed at her wet pussy.

"You're not sticking anything else up there other than my cock, are you," he asked, despite knowing Bridgette had had sex with her other family members and they'd had sex with her, sliding two fingers in as she winced.

"N-no, master," she shuddered. "Only yours." Colin slowly slid his fingers out and Bridgette licked them clean. He sat down at a chair, and Bridgette crawled over to him.

"Get down on your hands and knees and drink your master," Colin ordered firmly. Bridgette always loved it when she and Colin would role play. She nodded, and unzipped Colin's pants, caressing his cock in her mouth. Colin grabbed her ponytail and guided her head all the way down his shaft.

"More tongue, slave," he ordered. Bridgette nodded, and obeyed. She soon felt Colin's seed release in her mouth. He pulled her head off his dick and she opened her mouth and showed him his cum in her mouth. As much as she loved drinking her boyfriend's cum, she spit it out just so that he could punish her.

"Bad slave," Colin scolded. "You'll need to be punished for that!"

"Yes master," Bridgette said. Colin pulled out a paddle.

"Bend over, slave," Colin ordered. Bridgette nodded, as she bent over, giving him the perfect view of her tight white ass and her quivering wet pussy. The paddle slapped across her ass hard, and she jumped a bit even though she was used to Colin spanking her.

"Ow," she yelped, and did every time the paddle made contact with her skin again. Colin pulled a ball gag out of the pocket of his discarded jacket and tied it into her mouth to prevent her from making a sound as he continued to spank her. Finally, he subsided.

"Get on your back and show me your breasts," Colin barked. Bridgette edged herself onto the floor, her ass still stinging from the spanking, as she lifted off her top and showed him her breasts. Colin licked his lips as he began to suck his girlfriend's nipples and massaged her stinging ass. Bridgette moaned from inside her ball gag as Colin's other hand pinched her clit and she squealed in pleasure.

"This is only the beginning, slave," he said as he waved his cock in front of her and removed her ball gag. "Beg for it or you won't get any sex."

"Please master," Bridgette pleaded, with her eyes as wide as innocent as possible while Colin chuckled to himself. He slowly eased his cock into her tight pussy as she moaned in pleasure. Colin pumped his cock in and out of Bridgette with his tongue probing around inside her mouth. She simply lied there helpless until she felt her orgasm coming.

"You're not allowed to cum until your master does," Colin barked, as he continued fucking her. He finally pulled his cock out of her and came on her breasts as Bridgette came, dripping onto the floor. Colin then proceeded to lick his own cum off Bridgette's breasts and began making out with Bridgette.

"That was fantastic mas—I mean—Colin," Bridgette said panting. Colin nodded and kissed her.

Sabrina brushed her long blonde hair out of the way of hiding her light sapphire eyes. She brushed off the thin layer off her tight white shirt and pulled down her dark pink skirt before her brother stepped out of the shadows behind the mirror. Zebb had the darkest hair of anyone she'd ever seen with streaks of it dyed red. His b lack jeans had several rips and tears in them, showing just how they'd degraded in their many years and wore his signature black t-shirt with the logo of his and their father's favorite heavy metal band Medical Waste—a crudely drawn skull with a biohazard logo on its forehead with a syringe puncturing through the eye socket. Sabrina jumped slightly as Zebb's small black demon-like creatures retracted back into his skin.

"Zebb, don't do that," she scolded. "You know that it freaks me out when you travel by ShadowImps. Why can't you just use the door like a normal person?" Zebb pretended to think about the question for a brief moment.

"Let's see," he said. "Maybe because normal people can't travel through the shadows; that sounds like a good reason." Sabrina sighed and massaged her temples in frustration.

"What do you want, Zebb?"

"Is that really any way to talk to your brother, Sabrina," he asked. "Can't I just stop by and say hi to my favorite magic sister?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Alright, I'll bite."

"Look," Zebb said, lowering his voice slightly. "I want something that will make me less predictable to Ivy." Sabrina scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"You're Zebb Sanchez," she reminded him. "You're the exact opposite definition of predictable. Besides, I thought you were into that whole kinky ShadowImp stuff. By the way, is that like bestiality or what?"

"Technically not," Zebb corrected her, patting her on the head like a child. "We're gonna have a lot of fun finding out, though. Won't we?" His kissed Sabrina deeply as she slapped him. Sabrina lifted off his shirt slowly before tossing it aside.

"If you're going to kiss me," she said. "Do it right." She stuck her long tongue down Zebb's mouth as Zebb eased Sabrina's white shirt off. Several of Zebb's ShadowImps emerged from under his skin and soon began feeling and scratching and biting Sabrina's breasts as she pulled down her brother's pants to reveal all nine inches of his girth. Slowly, Sabrina drew him into her warm wet mouth.

Tanya knocked on a large steel door inside the Lucifer castle in the Nightmare Realm. With no response, Tanya pushed the heavy door open anyway and entered a very large room full of various robots and mutants wielding guns and blades and other weapons. A tall beautiful girl no older than 13 with dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and fastened with various hairclips and scrunches stood in the center of this army, blindfolded, though Tanya could tell she was staring at them all from under the black cloth. Her skin tight black latex jacket wasn't what caught Tanya's attention; just under her bright orange skirt—appearing as though modified from a prison uniform—she had a heavy brass chain around her right ankle and a strange sort of bracer around her left arm. Melissa took a deep breath and a shimmering silver blade emerged from the wrist-mounted contraption. As the beasts charged at her, she leaped into the air, doing a perfect back-flip before landing on the shoulders of one of the mutants and pulling off its head with little difficulty. The robots charged at her, but she swung her wrist blade and sliced through them with just as much ease. The blade retracted into her wrist-mounted contraption as she pried the large gun from the hands of the decapitated mutant and blew through the forces in a matter of moments, shaking the heavy coats of blood from her body as an enormous roach-like creature flew through the wall. A harpoon emerged from her wrist and impaled straight through the beast as it flew to the floor with a final death rattle. Melissa removed the blindfold and opened her dark eyes.

"Simulation concluded," a computerized voice announced as the room transformed into a small space with a bed tucked away in the corner as if as an afterthought and furniture created from mutilated corpses with the only light source being a skull hanging from the ceiling with an unusually bright lightbulb in the right eye socket; the walls were adorned with hundreds of posters of pop/rock teen idol Jimmy Obsidian. Melissa turned her dark eyes to Tanya, who stood in the doorway, completely dumbstruck.

"Hey Tanya," Melissa said. "Didn't hear you come in." Tanya shook her head rapidly to clear her mind before responding.

"I got your text," she said meekly. "You wanted to talk about something?" Melissa nodded.

"I just need to get into something more…comfortable," she said, shuddering at the word 'comfortable.' She snapped her fingers and a wave of pink glitter and sparkles spun around her. When it cleared, a small girl with pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair tied in pigtails smiled back at Tanya, giggling.

"I don't really like using this body because it's too sugary and sweet," she explained in a much higher voice and in a tone so sweet Tanya thought she'd get a cavity. "I have to use it, though, because my previous form needs time to cool down for a bit. Master Xekkyl says that he's going to fix it so that it's my default body, but then he just keeps putting it off…" Tanya started fading as this younger Melissa went on and on. Finally, she stopped and Tanya could speak again.

"In your text, you said you had something fun planned for the three of us," Tanya remarked. A dark red bat flew into the room and perched on a bedpost before transforming back into Dennis.

"So ladies," he said, taking off his shirt to reveal a physique Tanya never imagined from the scrawny demonic boy. "Who's up first?"


	10. Eddie's Return

Chapter 8

Lacey Alexis woke up, chained to a wall. A very tall girl with dark blue hair wearing a very thin black cloak over her tight revealing black leather body suit stepped out of the shadows. The girl brushed her hair out of her dark eyes, and smiled wickedly as she pulled out her whip.

"Is my little slave ready to play," she asked.

"Vanessa," Lacey Alexis asked in astonishment. "What the hell is this? Don't you have Sarah for this kind of thing?"

"She's with Nick or something," she said casually. She snapped her fingers, and Lacey Alexis's clothes burned away. Vanessa strutted over to her, and snapped clamps on her nipples.

"You will cum when I tell you to cum, or you'll be punished. Do you understand?" Lacey Alexis nodded. "The safe word is lemon drop."

Sophie, believing the entire circumstances that had occurred to this point was simply a dream, was completely naked and kneeling next to her mother Stacey in front of Charlie's cock. Stacey had her long black hair with a bright blue bow in her hair. Her pale green eyes stared at Charlie's cock along with Sophie.

"Is this a dream," Sophie thought aloud. "This has to be a dream."

"Does this answer your question," Charlie asked. He kissed her deeply, and confirmed her skepticism. The girls took turns sucking Charlie's dick, as he sprayed his seed all over their faces. Charlie split a clone off from himself, as he'd seen his father and girlfriend do and the Charlie clone started eating Stacey out.

"Isn't this a bit…incestuous," Sophie asked. Both Charlies shook their heads.

"Sophie," Charlie reminded her. "I'm not really a Sanchez, remember? I just became a Sanchez in name only too prevent such a thing with Lacey Alexis and all. Like Sabrina's husband Billy, taking all the name and power of a Sanchez but not the bloodline of one; y'know, like Katie." Sophie would've noted the expositional nature of Charlie's response but was too distracted by how good Charlie's tongue dug into her deeply. Stacey—underestimating Charlie's clone's abilities—finally lost it and let it al out at once.

"Charlie," she said. "I haven't felt an orgasm that good since your father."

"Just wait," the Charlie's said. They motioned for the girls to roll over onto their backs, which they did. Both Charlies stuck their cocks into their respective girls. Sophie, however, was a bit skeptic to having Charlie take her virginity. She'd always thought that her boyfriend Arthur would be the first to take her virginity, but here she was—Charlie lying on top of her, fondling and licking her breasts and sliding his long cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy. She found herself uncontrollably moaning and shouting out "More Charlie, pop my cherry" without realizing it. This only encouraged Charlie to pump harder and harder into her, along with his clone. Stacey moaned along with her daughter as the Charlie clone licked her breasts like Charlie was doing to Sophie. Stacey leaned over and began to kiss Sophie, who allowed her mother to stick her tongue down her throat.

"I'm coming," the Charlies moaned. The Charlie clone pulled his cock out of Stacey's pussy and blew his load all over Stacey's breasts as she orgasmed. Charlie, however, came inside Sophie.

"Can we do that again, Charlie," Sophie asked her eyes wide. Charlie chucked a bit.

"Sure girls," he said. "We can go again right now. By the way, mom, have you seen Lacey Alexis? I'll bet she'd want to get in on this." Just then, Lacey Alexis burst in through the door, naked and covered in burn marks and various scratches and scrapes, all of which slowly disappeared from her flesh because of her healing factor.

"I've had a long day," she said slowly and coldly. "Don't ask." She glanced over at Sophie and her mother lying with Charlie, and smiled slightly. "I'm getting in on round 2."

Caroline lay in her room with dark slow metal music as she had every day after she had her powers revoked. Because of her reluctance to see the sun in a while, she had very pale skin. She brushed a lock of her dark hair out of her eyes and listened to the music. _I thought that getting rid of those powers would make me happy, _she thought. _Why am I still so depressed?_ There was a knock at her door.

"It's open," she called. A short girl with the same brown hair as her cousin Eddie—who had been gone off to visit with the Manchezes for a few weeks—and blue eyes as her sister Robyn opened the door. Her hair was draped over her shoulders as she looked over at Caroline.

"What," Caroline said coldly.

"Is something wrong, Aunt Caroline," Tanya asked. Caroline sighed. Tanya was a clone of Robyn and Eddie, with her DNA stabled using her father Thom's DNA. Tanya's cousin Samantha left with her father Zebb when he moved out with his girlfriend Princess Ivy. I apologize for the expositional diatribe, but I couldn't find another way of explaining this outside of clunky, expositional dialogue exchanges.

"It's been a long time since I've been with a guy," Caroline said. "Like, ever since I broke up Jimmy." Tanya's phone buzzed, and she read the text message from Melissa.

"Aunt Caroline," Tanya said. "As riveting as this depressing conversation is, I gotta go." Tanya left the room, as she looked over her shoulder at her 'aunt.' _I wonder if there's some way that I can help,_ she thought.

Ivy looked at the note on the door to her penthouse apartment left by her fiancée, given the handwriting. Ivy had dark green hair and black eyes, and—despite being from a royal family—she tended typically dressed in her usual attire of a dark green tank top and black jeans that practically looked like they were painted on. This, among other things, was what made her the family black sheep.

"Ivy," she read, as she entered the apartment. "I went to Sabrina's to congratulate her on her marriage to Billy, and Samantha won't be home for another hour (give or take, depending on when you read this note). I hope you won't mind being alone for a few hours, and I'm only telling you this so you're not complaining about how I didn't tell you where I was. See you tomorrow, Zebb." Ivy sighed and called her cousin.

"Hey, May," she said. "Look, it doesn't matter if Uncle Abelard and Aunt Hildegard made YOU the queen doesn't mean I'll address you as 'your majesty.' Look, can you stop by or what?" a few hours later, her cousin arrived at the door. As usual, Queen May was dressed in a long pale yellow and pink ball gown with white lace. A golden crown adorned with various jewels and gemstones lay perched atop her shimmering golden hair.

"Well, May," Ivy said, examining her 'good' cousin's attire for the evening. "I see your eighteenth-century-wedding-cake fashion style is about as subtle as ever."

"I see that you still dress like you're off to some heavy metal concert, cousin," May replied. You're just lucky that my fiancée's dad exorcised you all those years ago, Ivy muttered under her breath. Should've just left you like that; you were a lot more fun when that demon was bouncing around your skull. A young dark-haired girl with navy-blue eyes in a dark red dress ran out to hear all the commotion.

"Aunt May," Samantha said happily as she ran over to hug her.

"Aunt," the queen said perplexedly.

"Well, technically," Ivy explained. "Samantha is Zebb's clone—you met Zebb, Zander's son—anyway, Samantha's a clone of him and his sister Natasha and uses Zander's DNA to prevent her from going from this to a puddle of genetic sludge [do you see how awkward and expositional that sounds in context?]."

"Well," May explained. "I was just about to ask if I could visit with you. You see, it's been a long time since I was with another woman, and the nobility is so wooden and lifeless in bed, and…you see where I'm going with this?" Ivy took off her shirt to reveal her black lacey bra.

"I think I might have an idea. Samantha, how would you like to help your aunt out of her dress and be in your first threesome?"

"well," Samantha said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be my first threesome…"

"With girls," May continued. Samantha lit up, and slowly pulled off her dress.


	11. Sally's Training

Chapter 9

Bridgette, in the skimpy tight maid outfit Colin told her to dress in, entered his room. She was bright red because she knew that Jason knew that she wasn't wearing panties, but told him that she'd have sex with him later. Colin circled around his scantily dressed girlfriend. He slid his hand under her skirt and rubbed at her wet pussy.

"You're not sticking anything else up there other than my cock, are you," he asked, despite knowing Bridgette had had sex with her other family members and they'd had sex with her, sliding two fingers in as she winced.

"N-no, master," she shuddered. "Only yours." Colin slowly slid his fingers out and Bridgette licked them clean. He sat down at a chair, and Bridgette crawled over to him.

"Get down on your hands and knees and drink your master," Colin ordered firmly. Bridgette always loved it when she and Colin would role play. She nodded, and unzipped Colin's pants, caressing his cock in her mouth. Colin grabbed her ponytail and guided her head all the way down his shaft.

"More tongue, slave," he ordered. Bridgette nodded, and obeyed. She soon felt Colin's seed release in her mouth. He pulled her head off his dick and she opened her mouth and showed him his cum in her mouth. As much as she loved drinking her boyfriend's cum, she spit it out just so that he could punish her.

"Bad slave," Colin scolded. "You'll need to be punished for that!"

"Yes master," Bridgette said. Colin pulled out a paddle.

"Bend over, slave," Colin ordered. Bridgette nodded, as she bent over, giving him the perfect view of her tight white ass and her quivering wet pussy. The paddle slapped across her ass hard, and she jumped a bit even though she was used to Colin spanking her.

"Ow," she yelped, and did every time the paddle made contact with her skin again. Colin pulled a ball gag out of the pocket of his discarded jacket and tied it into her mouth to prevent her from making a sound as he continued to spank her. Finally, he subsided.

"Get on your back and show me your breasts," Colin barked. Bridgette edged herself onto the floor, her ass still stinging from the spanking, as she lifted off her top and showed him her breasts. Colin licked his lips as he began to suck his girlfriend's nipples and massaged her stinging ass. Bridgette moaned from inside her ball gag as Colin's other hand pinched her clit and she squealed in pleasure.

"This is only the beginning, slave," he said as he waved his cock in front of her and removed her ball gag. "Beg for it or you won't get any sex."

"Please master," Bridgette pleaded, with her eyes as wide as innocent as possible while Colin chuckled to himself. He slowly eased his cock into her tight pussy as she moaned in pleasure. Colin pumped his cock in and out of Bridgette with his tongue probing around inside her mouth. She simply lied there helpless until she felt her orgasm coming.

"You're not allowed to cum until your master does," Colin barked, as he continued fucking her. He finally pulled his cock out of her and came on her breasts as Bridgette came, dripping onto the floor. Colin then proceeded to lick his own cum off Bridgette's breasts and began making out with Bridgette.

"That was fantastic mas—I mean—Colin," Bridgette said panting. Colin nodded and kissed her.

Sabrina brushed her long blonde hair out of the way of hiding her light sapphire eyes. She brushed off the thin layer off her tight white shirt and pulled down her dark pink skirt before her brother stepped out of the shadows behind the mirror. Zebb had the darkest hair of anyone she'd ever seen with streaks of it dyed red. His b lack jeans had several rips and tears in them, showing just how they'd degraded in their many years and wore his signature black t-shirt with the logo of his and their father's favorite heavy metal band Medical Waste—a crudely drawn skull with a biohazard logo on its forehead with a syringe puncturing through the eye socket. Sabrina jumped slightly as Zebb's small black demon-like creatures retracted back into his skin.

"Zebb, don't do that," she scolded. "You know that it freaks me out when you travel by ShadowImps. Why can't you just use the door like a normal person?" Zebb pretended to think about the question for a brief moment.

"Let's see," he said. "Maybe because normal people can't travel through the shadows; that sounds like a good reason." Sabrina sighed and massaged her temples in frustration.

"What do you want, Zebb?"

"Is that really any way to talk to your brother, Sabrina," he asked. "Can't I just stop by and say hi to my favorite magic sister?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Alright, I'll bite."

"Look," Zebb said, lowering his voice slightly. "I want something that will make me less predictable to Ivy." Sabrina scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"You're Zebb Sanchez," she reminded him. "You're the exact opposite definition of predictable. Besides, I thought you were into that whole kinky ShadowImp stuff. By the way, is that like bestiality or what?"

"Technically not," Zebb corrected her, patting her on the head like a child. "We're gonna have a lot of fun finding out, though. Won't we?" His kissed Sabrina deeply as she slapped him. Sabrina lifted off his shirt slowly before tossing it aside.

"If you're going to kiss me," she said. "Do it right." She stuck her long tongue down Zebb's mouth as Zebb eased Sabrina's white shirt off. Several of Zebb's ShadowImps emerged from under his skin and soon began feeling and scratching and biting Sabrina's breasts as she pulled down her brother's pants to reveal all nine inches of his girth. Slowly, Sabrina drew him into her warm wet mouth.

Tanya knocked on a large steel door inside the Lucifer castle in the Nightmare Realm. With no response, Tanya pushed the heavy door open anyway and entered a very large room full of various robots and mutants wielding guns and blades and other weapons. A tall beautiful girl no older than 13 with dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and fastened with various hairclips and scrunches stood in the center of this army, blindfolded, though Tanya could tell she was staring at them all from under the black cloth. Her skin tight black latex jacket wasn't what caught Tanya's attention; just under her bright orange skirt—appearing as though modified from a prison uniform—she had a heavy brass chain around her right ankle and a strange sort of bracer around her left arm. Melissa took a deep breath and a shimmering silver blade emerged from the wrist-mounted contraption. As the beasts charged at her, she leaped into the air, doing a perfect back-flip before landing on the shoulders of one of the mutants and pulling off its head with little difficulty. The robots charged at her, but she swung her wrist blade and sliced through them with just as much ease. The blade retracted into her wrist-mounted contraption as she pried the large gun from the hands of the decapitated mutant and blew through the forces in a matter of moments, shaking the heavy coats of blood from her body as an enormous roach-like creature flew through the wall. A harpoon emerged from her wrist and impaled straight through the beast as it flew to the floor with a final death rattle. Melissa removed the blindfold and opened her dark eyes.

"Simulation concluded," a computerized voice announced as the room transformed into a small space with a bed tucked away in the corner as if as an afterthought and furniture created from mutilated corpses with the only light source being a skull hanging from the ceiling with an unusually bright lightbulb in the right eye socket; the walls were adorned with hundreds of posters of pop/rock teen idol Jimmy Obsidian. Melissa turned her dark eyes to Tanya, who stood in the doorway, completely dumbstruck.

"Hey Tanya," Melissa said. "Didn't hear you come in." Tanya shook her head rapidly to clear her mind before responding.

"I got your text," she said meekly. "You wanted to talk about something?" Melissa nodded.

"I just need to get into something more…comfortable," she said, shuddering at the word 'comfortable.' She snapped her fingers and a wave of pink glitter and sparkles spun around her. When it cleared, a small girl with pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair tied in pigtails smiled back at Tanya, giggling.

"I don't really like using this body because it's too sugary and sweet," she explained in a much higher voice and in a tone so sweet Tanya thought she'd get a cavity. "I have to use it, though, because my previous form needs time to cool down for a bit. Master Xekkyl says that he's going to fix it so that it's my default body, but then he just keeps putting it off…" Tanya started fading as this younger Melissa went on and on. Finally, she stopped and Tanya could speak again.

"In your text, you said you had something fun planned for the three of us," Tanya remarked. A dark red bat flew into the room and perched on a bedpost before transforming back into Dennis.

"So ladies," he said, taking off his shirt to reveal a physique Tanya never imagined from the scrawny demonic boy. "Who's up first?"


	12. Good Night, and Good Luck

Chapter 12

Glenda looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress several times before giving up in defeat. Bridgette walked in, and sat down next to Glenda.

"Something on your mind," she asked.

"Aunt Bridgette," Glenda began, but then hesitated and started again. "Bridgette, I was wondering, can I borrow that dress you wore for Colin the other day?" Bridgette stared back at her future niece, a bit taken by her request. After much thought, Bridgette nodded.

"As long as you don't tell Daddy," Bridgette ordered, making it obvious she wasn't as used to have an authoritive tone as her father or sister. Glenda simply smiled and nodded.

Jason was lying down on his bed, reading a comic when Glenda enters in Bridgette's dress. Glenda was having a bit of trouble keeping it on straight, seeing as how it was so noticeable loose against Glenda's more petit figure than Bridgette.

"Jason," Glenda said slowly and carefully, hesitating frequently. "I'm ready. Please, just be gentle." Jason nodded and kissed Glenda. He slowly eased Glenda out of Bridgette's sexual maid outfit and laid Glenda down across his bed [as I write this, I, The Writer and your narrator, take another long swing of whiskey and I'm not one for drinking]. Jason pushed Glenda's glistening pale pink panties aside as ran his tongue slowly along Glenda's folds. She moaned loudly, never before experiencing such things in her life before. Jason continued to lap at Glenda's pussy before he pulled his cock out of his pants and rested it on her bare chest. Jason slowly eased her panties off and eased his cock into her very, very slowly, as Glenda's inner walls gripped his cock with surprising forcefulness.

"Glenda," Jason groaned as he forced his way through. "You're so tight and wet." Glenda turned red and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding as though on the verge of tears.

"No, no," Jason reassured her as he kissed her on the cheek. "That's a good thing, a very, very good thing." Glenda looked back and smiled. When all of Jason's cock was inside her, Jason slowly pumped in and out of Glenda. She, involuntarily, started pinching and fingering her clit excitedly as Jason accelerated. Glenda's shining blue eyes began to grow wide as her first orgasm approached, not just the realization that Jason was the boy to take her virginity. Finally, Jason screamed her name as he pulled out his cock and blasted a load all over Glenda's open mouth. Glenda finally had her first orgasm, passing out from exhaustion as Jason stroked her hair with his fingers.

"I wanna do that again, Jason," Glenda said, bouncing up and down on his bed. "I want you to make me feel that good again, but better." Jason scratched his head in puzzlement.

"I'm not really sure you're ready for something like that just yet, Glenda," Jason said, imagining what Molly could, and most likely would, do to him if she found out he was having sex with her little sister, not even contemplating what could occur if she was pregnant; though, the latter was quickly doused from his mind as a girl Glenda's age wouldn't be able to get pregnant, let alone give birth. Glenda stared back at him with a sad look on her face and her big blue eyes even bigger than usual. Jason tried to resist it, but finally sighed and nodded. Glenda went back to excitedly bouncing up and down on Jason's bed, as he sighed deeply.

As Eddie and Marilyn got out of Robyn's room, Blair watched them from a distance.

"Blair," Eddie said. "We know you're there. You might as well come out and say hi like everyone else has been doing since me and Marilyn got home." Blair ran out from behind her corner and hugged him. "Okay Blair, you're starting to crush my ribcage." Blair released her grip and blew a lock of her long orange hair out of her sharp green eyes. Just like Katie, her face was adorned dozens and dozens of freckles. She casually brushed the thin layer of dust of her lilac blouse and purple skirt, and walked into Robyn's room to survey the damage.

"Blair," a familiar voice from behind her asked.

"Robyn," Blair asked curiously. "You're right behind me, aren't you?" She turned around and saw her cousin standing in the doorway, but with a strange grayish tint to her eyes. "Robyn, did you know that Eddie's back?"

"Blair, do you know what I found out in Hell?" Blair's eyes widened in fear.

"Blair, why would a question like that be so disturbing for you? You know that Valentine's a demon; whatever. Anyway, have you ever been with another girl before?" Blair thought about the question for a long while, and then finally shook her head.

"Well," Blair said. "There was that one time that I Charlie dared me to kiss Sophie, but I doubt that—" Her sentence was cut short when Robyn kissed her, her tongue dancing through her mouth and down her throat.

"Do you want to," Robyn asked when she pulled away. Blair uttered an involuntary squeak from the back of her throat. After Robyn took off her shirt, everything was a blur. When Blair finally came back to herself, it almost felt like she'd been in a trance. She glanced down at her naked body, and then looked completely startled at the sight of an equally naked Robyn lying next to her. Looking around the room, Blair saw their clothes spread across the floor. Robyn looked around with a similar expression around the room, before her eyes met in a moment of horror. When Blair reached out to Robyn, her image vanished.

"Michael," Blair said, cursing under her breath. As she left Robyn's room, trying to think about how she could've had sex with a mirage, the real Robyn met up with her at the doorframe.

"Michael had you think that you were having insanely hot sex with me," she asked.

"You too?" Robyn nodded.

Well, my friends, now you know how the greatest people that I've ever forged in my life have been able to involve themselves sexually with each other. Well, you know what they say, that's what sex clones are for. I'd just like to know that there was nothing in my life that I left unaccomplished. Now, as the mixture of several drugs, chemicals, and hemlock enter my bloodstream, my only regret is just how desperately lonely I am and that my name will never be remembered. Now, I die; goodbye.


End file.
